My Type
by Cloverssi
Summary: Junhoe tahu perasaan ini aneh, namun setelah sekian lama ia akhirnya menyadari bahwa ia memiliki perasaan lebih dari sekedar sahabat pada Jinhwan yang telah berteman baik dengannya selama 6 tahun terakhir ini./JunhoeXJinhwan(double J) JunHwan - iKON/RnR please!


**My Type**

 **Author: Pewds1205**

 **Cast: Goo Junhoe, Kim Jinhwan, and others ikon member..**

 **Romance/Fluff**

 **WARNING: YAOI, BL, BXB, JUNHWAN-Ikon, Typo(s), OOC**

 **NO BASH, NO COPY-PASTE**

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **neoneun nae chwihyangjeogyeog nae chwihyangjeogyeog**_ _ **  
**_ _ **malhaji anhado neukkimi wa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **meoributeo balkkeutkkaji da**_

Lelaki berambut hitam kelam yang duduk di bangku taman sekolah itu menjentikkan jarinya dengan irama teratur mengikuti lagu yang sedang di dengarnya melalui earphone di telinganya.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan ear phone itu ditarik perlahan dari belakangnya, lalu suara manis yang lebih indah dari lagu apa pun melantun ceria,

"Junhwe-ya!"

Junhoe tersenyum dan ia berbalik, memandang sosok seorang lelaki manis bermata sipit yang tengah tersenyum sambil memegang ear phonenya di tangan."Jinhwan hyung?"

"Kau sedang apa Junhwe?" Jinhwan mendudukkan tubuhnya asal di ruang kosong di sebelah Junhoe.

"Menulis lirik lagu. Kau sendiri? Merecoki orang?"

"Junhwe~!"

Junhoe tertawa, membuat bibir Jinhwan semakin maju beberapa senti. Ia suka sekali melihat hyungnya itu beraegyeo.

"Ok maaf, aku serius. Bagaimana latihan ujiannya?" tanya Junhoe. Jinhwan memang 3 tahun lebih tua darinya dan kini mulai memasuki masa-masa ujian.

"Buruk sekali." Jinhwan menghela nafas, dan Junhoe lagi-lagi tertawa.

"Maaf." Junhoe buru-buru menghentikan tawanya ketika melihat Jinhwan memandangnya tajam.

"Gwaenchana, aku tahu setiap orang yang melihat nilaiku pasti akan tertawa. Karena itu Junhwe.."

Junhoe menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Ajari aku ya~!" Jinhwan berseru riang.

GUBRAK!

"Hyung.. kau ini kelas 3.." Junhoe memberi tatapan datar pada lelaki imut yang lebih tua 3 tahun darinya ini.

"Tapi kau lebih pintar dariku! Ingat kau pernah mengerjakan soal untuk tingkat 3 padahal kau massih tingkat 1 waktu smp?"

"Tapi aku.."

"Junhwe tolonglah temanmu ini! Ujian final tinggal seminggu lagi, kumohon!" Jinhwan berkata memelas sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah.

Junhoe terdiam sejenak menatap Jinhwan, namun akhirnya ia mengangguk singkat.

"Woah jinjja?! Gomawo kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik June!" Jinhwan refleks memeluk leher Junheo sambi tersenyum lebar.

DEG

Tubuh Junhoe menegang. Aroma segar buah-buahan menusuk kuat indera penciumannya. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa panas, padahal Junhoe tahu bahwa Jinhwan tak memeluknya dengan erat. Dan jantungnya! Astaga sejak kapan Junhoe memiliki penyakit jantung yang membuat jantungnya menggila seperti ini?

"Kalau begitu pulang sekolah nanti aku akan datang ke rumahmu, June."

Junhoe entah kenapa merasa sedikit kecewa saat meraskan aroma buah-buahan itu perlahan samar ketika Jinhwan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Junhwe?" Jinhwan mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Junhoe, membuat Junhoe tersentak dan menepis pikiran yang 'tidak-tidak' itu dari kepalanya.

"Ne hyung?"

"Aku akan datang ke rumahmu setelah sekolah usai nanti."

"Oh, oke."

"Jinhwan-hyung!"

Junhoe dan Jinhwan menoleh bersamaan ke arah suara tempat seorang lelaki bertopi merah berdiri 3 meter jauhnya dari mereka.

"Siapa?" Mulut Junhoe bertanya otomatis sebelum ia sendiri sempat berpikir.

"Kim Hanbin, teman sekelasku." Jinhwan tersenyum.

"Oh." Hanya itu reaksi yang dapat diberikan oleh Junhoe.

"Ok, sampai jumpa di rumahmu nanti June~" Jinhwan bangkit berdiri dan menepuk pundak Junhoe.

Junhoe hanya terdiam, memandang sosok Jinhwan yang menghampiri Hanbin dengan senyum lebarnya, menyaksikan bagaimana punggung kedua sosok berbeda tinggi badan itu berjalan beriringan mulai menjauh.

Junhoe menatap ear phone di tangannya. Ia sudah kehilangan mood untuk menulis lagu. Akhirnya lelaki berambut hitam legam itu bangkit dan kembali ke kelasnya dengan berusaha mengabaikan perasaan aneh yang mengganjal dalam hatinya.

...

...

"Misalkan fungsi f(x) terdefinisi pada selang terbuka I dan fungsi F(x) adalah suatu anti turunan dari fungsii f(x) pada I. Proses untuk menentukan anti diferensial dari fungsi f(x) pada selang I dinamakan integral tak tentu dari fungsi f(x) pada selang I, ditulis dengan lambang _f (x) dx= F (x) + C, C konstanta sebarang_ dan dibaca integral tak tentu dari fungsi f(x) terhadap pengubah x.."

Junhoe menghentikan penjelasannya tentang integral ketika mendengar suara dengkuran halus di sampingnya. Ia menoleh dan melihat Jinhwan yang tertidur pulas dengan kepala terkulai di atas meja belajarnya.

Junhoe menggeleng. Tangannya yang terangkat terhenti di udara, ragu ingin membangunkan hyung kesayangannya itu atau tidak karena wajah tidurnya terlihat sangat damai.

Junhoe perlahan merendahkan kepalanya menjadi sejajar dengan wajah Jinhwan yang terkulai menyamping. Dan Junhoe tertegun, meskipun ia telah berteman selama 6 tahun dengan Jinhwan, baru kali ini ia melihat wajah hyungnya itu dari dekat. Dan satu kata yang terpikirkan oleh Junhoe saat itu juga adalah...

...indah.

Mata sipit yang terpejam, hidung yang sedikit bangir, wajah putih yang tanpa cacat.. serta bibir mungil mengkilat berwarna merah muda segar. Ini semua terlalu indah untuk wajah seorang laki-laki, batin Junhoe.

Tanpa sadar wajah Junhoe semakin mendekat pada Jinhwan. Tubuhnya bergerak secara otomatis, perhatiannya terfokus pada bibir merah muda yang tinggal beberapa senti lagi dapat diraihnya sebelum kedua bola mata sipit di hadapannya itu tiba-tiba terbuka, menatapnya sayu.

Pandangan kedua namja berbeda tinggi badan itu terkunci selama beberapa saat dalam jarak yang cukup dekat hingga suara serak yang hampir terdengar seperti desahan itu mengembalikan Junhoe ke bumi lagi.

"Junhwee?"

Junhoe dengan cepat menarik dirinya dan kembali menjaga jarak sementara Jinhwan mengucek matanya yang masih belum terbiasa dengan bias-bias terang lampu yang berpendar memenuhi kamar sahabatnya itu.

"Junhwe kau tadi..."

DEG

"Apa hyung?" Junhoe menjawab tenang sambil berpura-pura membuka-buka halaman buku fisika di atas meja, walaupun sebenarnya perhatiannya tak terfokus pada materi yang tersaji pada buku itu. Ia takut tertangkap basah oleh Jinhwan dengan tindakan nekat yang diperbuatnya tadi.

"Kau tadi melihatku ngiler?!"

GUBRAK

Junhoe yang tergeletak di lantai bernafas lega. Pertanyaan bodoh Jinhwan sama sekali tak terkesan memergokinya, dan itu berarti Jinhwan saat itu masih belum dalam keadaan sadar jadi mungkin tak menyadari perbuatan memalukannya tadi.

"Junhwe kenapa kau jatuh?" Jinhwan bertanya kelewat polos.

"Ah ani, hanya sedikit kaget. Ah ya tenang saja hyung tadi kau tidak ngiler kok." Junhoe tersenyum kecil dan ia bangkit lalu duduk lagi di kursinya.

"Jinjja? Ah syukurlah.. ayo kita lanjut belajarnya~"

Lanjut? Bukankah Jinhwan sama sekali tak belajar dari tadi karena sejak Junhoe memulai menjelaskan Jinhwan langsung tertidur pulas? Ah tapi ya sudahlah, pikir Junhoe menggeleng. Ia masih ingin membantu Jinhwan belajar meski ia tahu otak Jinhwan bekerja lebih lambat darinya dan itu berarti memakan cukup banyak waktu.

"Kali ini perhatikan dengan serius ne?" Junhoe memperingatkan.

"Nehh~!" Jinhwan berseru semangat, membuat Junhoe tersenyum lembut.

"Kita mulai." Junheo mulai membuka-buka buku pelajaran tebal matematika untuk mencari beberapa materi pilihan.

Dan beberapa jam ke depan dilewatkan oleh kedua insan itu untuk belajar bersama, diselingi pukulan, tawa dan canda ringan hingga pukul 8 malam Jinhwan kembali tertidur di meja belajar Junhoe setelah selesai mengerjakan ratusan soal pilihan yang membuat kepalanya benar-benar berasap.

Junhoe kagum akan ketegaran Jinhwan hyungnya itu yang bahkan bertahan mengerjakan soal-soal yang tak di mengertinya sampai malam begini.

"Selamat tidur hyung." Junhoe menyampirkan selimut yang ia ambil dari ranjangnya pada tubuh mungil Jinhwan yang bernafas pelan dan naik turun dengan teratur.

...

...

Hari demi hari berlalu dengan perkembangan Jinhwan yang semakin pesat karena terus belajar dari Junhoe, hingga tinggal tersisa 2 hari lagi sebelum hari ujian kelulusan diadakan.

"Junhwe soal yang ini bagaimana cara mengerjakannya?" Jinhwan menggaruk kepalanya dengan ujung pensil sambil menyodorkan soal pilihan dalam buku fisika yang dilingkari dengan spidol merah.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di perpustakaan yang sepi. Sejak seminggu yang lalu perpustakaan menjadi tempat yang hampir selalu dikunjungi Jinhwan dan Junhoe untuk melewatkan jam istirahat yang hanya berdurasi 20 menit itu.

Junhoe menurunkan novel terjemahan Prancis bersampul putih yang sedang dibacanya dari wajahnya dan meraih buku fisika milik Jinhwan.

"Untuk soal yang ini, cara pengerjaannya sama dengan nomor 2, tapi kau cukup memakai rumus yang lebih sederhana seperti ini saja, hyung." Tangan Junhoe dengan cekatan menandai dan menulis secara runtut beberapa rumus sederhana di samping soal.

"Oh begitu. Hmm ok, gomawo June!" Jinhwan mengambil kembali bukunya dan langsung memulai mengerjakan soal itu dengan panduan rumus yang dituliskan oleh Junhoe.

Junhoe melirik hyungnya yang sedang mengerjakan soal dengan tekun sekilas. Kemampuan Jinhwan benar-benar telah meningkat pesat. Jika dulu Jinhwan akan selalu tertidur setiap kali mendengar penjelasannya, Jinhwan yang sekarang akan mendengarkan dengan serius bahkan dapat mengerjakan soal yang diberikannya dengan sempurna.

"Jinhwan-ya, kau sedang apa?" Sebuah suara terdengar menginterupsi.

"Ah, Hanbin-ie!" Sapa Jinhwan ceria.

DEG

Junhoe benci setiap kali pria bernama Kim Hanbin itu muncul saat ia dan Jinhwan sedang bersama, entah mengapa.

"Owh, ada Junhoe juga di sini?" Hanbin berjalan mendekati meja tempat Junhoe dan Jinhwan duduk.

"Hai hyung." Ucap Junhoe datar, meski sebenarnya ia ingin memilih untuk tidak menyapa saja tapi bagaimanapun juga Hanbin itu seniornya dan sengkatan dengan Jinhwan. Ia tak ingin di anggap sebagai hoobae yang kurang ajar pada sunbaenya.

"Kau sedang belajar?" Hanbin bertanya, lebih kepada Jinhwan.

"Ah iya aku mempersiapkan untuk ujian 2 hari lagi. Selama seminggu ini aku sudah diajari oleh sahabat tersayangku ini~" Jinhwan berkata riang sambil memeluk lengan Junhoe, membuat Junhoe tersenyum tipis sekilas.

"Hmm.." Hanbin menatap tajam Junhoe. "Kau kan anak kelas 1? Haha hebat juga kau malah mengajari Jinhwan yang kelas 3 ini. Tidakkah terbalik?" Hanbin terkekeh.

"Binnie!"Jinhwan berseru kesal. Junhoe antara merasa kesal dan ingin tertawa mendengar panggilan konyol sekaligus manja yang ditujukan pada Hanbin dari Jinhwan itu

"Ah sudahlah, aku juga ingin belajar. Boleh aku bergabung?"

"Tentu saja, ayo!" seru Jinhwan.

Junhoe mengrinyit merasakan gelagat aneh dari Hanbin. Mulai dari bagaimana Hanbin yang sengaja memilih tempat duduk di samping Jinhwan, sampai bagaimana Hanbin yang tak hentinya menggoda Jinhwan.

"June, kita belajar bersama ne?" tanya Jinhwan tersenyum.

Junhoe pun hanya mengangguk pasrah sambil menyunggingkan senyum terpaksanya sekilas.

...

Junhoe benar-benar tak tahan dengan semua ini.

Ia sudah belasan kali mengulang membaca satu paragraf dari novel di tangannya. Suara tawa dari kedua orang di sampingnya membuat daya fokusnya turun seketika.

"Hanbin, hentikan! Kau mau aku tidak lulus hanya karena gangguanmu?!" Junhoe mendengar Jinhwan memekik di sampingnya.

"Haha kalau begitu kita akan tidak lulus bersama, hyung!" Hanbin kembali terkekeh.

"Tidak mau, dasar seenaknya. Tentu saja aku mau lulus!" Jinhwan memajukan bibirnya kesal.

"Berhenti bersikap aegyeo seperti itu atau kucium!" Ancam Hanbin main-main.

Junhoe menutup novel di tangannya dengan suara keras.

"Cukup." Suara tenang namun terdengar dingin itu membuat kegiatan Jinhwan dan Hanbin terhenti.

"A-Ada apa June?" Jinhwan menatap takut-takut Junhoe yang kini telah berdiri dari kursinya.

Junhoe tak menjawab, matanya menatap geram lengan Hanbin yang memeluk pinggang Jinhwan posesif. Hanbin yang menyadari arah pandangan Junhoe menyeringai, dan semakin mengeratkan lengannya pada pinggang ramping Jinhwan.

"Aku pergi duluan hyung, sampai nanti." Junhoe membenahi barang-barangnya di atas meja dan tanpa menatap Jinhwan maupun Hanbin lagi, sosok bertubuh menjulang itu melenggang keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Kenapa June?" Jinhwan bergumam sendiri namun Hanbin masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Biarkan saja dia hyung!" Hanbin berseru.

"Tidak, aku akan menyusulnya. Aku pergi dulu Hanbin.." Jinhwan membereskan semua bukunya dengan terburu dan berlari kecil keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Cih" Hanbin berdecih kesal dan ia pun bangkit lalu kembali ke kelasnya.

...

...

 _ **neoneun nae chwihyangjeogyeog nae chwihyangjeogyeog**_ _ **  
**_ _ **malhaji anhado neukkimi wa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **meoributeo balkkeutkkaji da**_

Junhoe menghentikan tangannya yang menulis sebaris kalimat itu pada kertas dan melepaskan ear phonenya. Perasaannya benar-benar kalut dan moodnya sedang jelek bahkan untuk menulis lirik lagu yang baru-baru ini menjadi hobinya.

 _ **oh oh aegyo seokkin mogsori**_ _ **  
**_ _ **oh oh gakkawojineun uri**_

Junhoe membuka pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya.

 **From: Jinhwan hyung**

 **Kau di mana?**

Junhoe mematikan ponselnya dan memasukannya kembali ke dalam saku. Ia bahkan tak berminat membalas pesan dari Jinhwan meski ia tahu hyungnya itu mencarinya. Dan dengan keberadaanya di rooftop sekarang, kecil kemungkinan Jinhwan akan menemukannya.

Sebenarnya kenapa? Kenapa Junhoe jadi kalut begini?

Junhoe yang biasanya santai dan bersikap sok dingin kini malah resah sendiri memikirkan Jinhwan. Oke itu sama sekali bukan gayanya. Tapi perasaan berdebar-debar yang muncul setiap kali Junhoe berdekatan dengan Jinhwan membuktikan semuanya.

Junhoe tahu perasaan ini aneh, namun setelah sekian lama ia akhirnya menyadari bahwa ia memiliki perasaan lebih dari sekedar sahabat pada Jinhwan yang telah berteman baik dengannya selama 6 tahun terakhir ini. Junhoe takut jika ia mengakuinya persahabatan mereka akan berakhir. Junhoe juga tidak yakin apakah Jinhwan straight atau gay karena selama ini banyak yeoja dan namja yang menyukainya sekaligus. Lagipula apa coba reaksi yang akan diberikan oleh Jinhwan jika seandainya ditembak oleh **lelaki** yang telah menjadi sahabatnya selama 6 tahun? Tidak, Junhoe takut membayangkannya.

Junhoe menggelengkan keras kepalanya beberapa kali. Ia memutuskan untuk melupakan semua kejadian yang di alaminya siang ini, dan kembali ke kelasnya. Sepertinya ia sudah membolos pelajaran ke 4 selama beberapa menit.

...

Bel yang menandakan sekolah telah usai berbunyi. Para siswa langsung berhamburan keluar kelas dengan dengung berbagai teriakan dan obrolan.

Junhoe menyampirkan tasnya di bahu kanannya dan keluar dari kelas. Di persimpangan koridor yang menuju ke lantai satu ia ragu sejenak. Biasanya ia akan berbelok ke kiri untuk menjemput Jinhwan di kelasnya setelah itu mereka akan pulang bersama. Tapi sekarang.. tidak, Junhoe belum ingin bertemu Jinhwan maka ia berbelok ke kanan dan menuruni tangga lalu berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya.

Memang terasa lenggang sekali berjalan pulang tanpa Jinhwan yang biasanya berisik itu di samping yah mau bagaimana lagi. Junhoe berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk sampai ia merasakan tepukan pada bahunya.

"Kau.." Junhoe menghentikan langkahnya.

Kini malah orang yang paling tak ingin ditemuinya itu berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyuman miring khasnya. Kim Hanbin.

"Haha kenapa menatapku seolah-olah aku ini penjahat? Biasa sajalah namdonseng~" Hanbin terkekeh.

"Ada perlu apa?" Junhoe bertanya dingin. Ia sudah malas meladeni seniornya itu.

Hanbin yang mendengar nada dingin itu mengubah senyumnya menjadi seringai tipis.

"Hm tak ada, aku hanya ingin bicara."

"Kalau begitu bicaralah!" Junhoe berkata malas.

Rahang Hanbin mengeras mendengar hoobaenya berbicara dengan sedikit meremehkan.

"Oke, aku bicara. Kau menyukai Kim Jinhwan kan?"

Junhoe tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri ketika pertanyaan itu dilontarkan begitu mendadak oleh Hanbin.

"Hm, melihat gelagatmu saja aku tahu jawabannya. Tapi kusarankan.. sebaiknya kau menyerah."

Junhoe mengerutkan dahinya mendengar itu, baru saja ia ingin bertanya mengapa, Hanbin mendahuluinya.

"Kau tak punya harapan. Sadarkah bahwa setelah ia lulus kau akan jarang bertemu dengannya lagi? Dan kau tahu? Aku akan masuk universitas yang sama dengan Jinhwan."

Hanbin menyeringai melihat kecemasan yang tampak kentara di wajah flat Junhoe.

"Karena itu kau kusarankan menyerah. Sampai jumpa, _dude_." Hanbin menepuk bahu Junhoe lagi dan ia pun berjalan mendahului meninggalkan Junhoe yang masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya.

Junhoe benar-benar lupa akan hal itu.

Jinhwan akan segera lulus sementara ia sendiri masih harus mendekam di sekolah menengah selama 2 tahun ke depan. Besar kemungkinan mereka akan terpisah jauh.

Dan Junhoe akan merelakan perasaan terpendamnya itu di gantung begitu saja?

...

...

Malam sebelum ujian nasional, Jinhwan kembali belajar di rumah Junhoe meski suasananya terasa kentara amat canggung. Bahkan kini mereka duduk dengan jarak yang sedikit berjauhan, tanpa obrolan dan canda tawa. Hening.

Jinhwan menatap kosong angka-angka di buku yang seperti terlihat menari-nari itu sambil sesekali menggigit pensilnya dan melirik Junhoe di sampingnya sekilas. Sungguh ia tak tahan dan tak dapat berkonsentrasi jika terus begini.

"June.." Akhirnya Jinhwan mengalah dan bicara duluan.

"Hm?" Junhoe yang sibuk dengan ponselnya hanya menjawab sekenanya.

"Bagaimana cara mengerjakan soal ini?"De javu mungkin, tapi Jinhwan melakukannya sama seperti ketika mereka di perpustakaan kemarin.

"Oh,"Junhoe meletakkan ponselnya dan mengambil buku dari tangan Jinhwan. Jinhwan lega ternyata Junhoe masih peduli padanya.

"Pakai saja rumus yang ini, lebih mudah dari pada yang diajarkan lewat buku. Tapi hyung, bukankah kau juga sudah pernah menanyakan ini sebelumnya? Kau lupa?"

"June.."

"Ya?"

"Kau marah?" Jinhwan bertanya takut-takut.

Junhoe mengerjap selama beberapa saat, tampangnya seperti orang bodoh saat ini.

"Apa yang membuatku harus marah denganmu?"

"Syukurlah!" Junhoe menegang ketika Jinhwan dengan gerakan mendadak memeluk lehernya.

"Memangnya kenapa hyung?" Tubuh Junhoe mulai memanas. Ini bahaya, bahkan sekarang serangan jantungnya telah kumat.

"Karena kau mendiamiku, kukira kau marah padaku.." Jinhwan berbisik lirih.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak hyung. Akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk menulis lirik lagu. Jadi hey, ini yan membuatmu tak semangat belajar? Ayolah hyung, jangan seperti ini! Aku mendukungmu!"

Jinhwan tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukannya. "Gomawo."

"Ayo mulai lagi, kali ini aku akan mengajarimu dengan serius." Junhoe ikut mengambil buku matematika dari rak bukunya yang tertata rapi.

"Neh, kajja~" Jinhwan berseru riang.

Keduanya kembali akrab dalam sejenak. Sepertinya mereka ini memang ditakdirkan untuk saling melekat seperti prangko dan amplop.

Di akhir pembelajaran, Junhoe mengantar Jinhwan sampai pintu depan.

"Sudah siap besok?" tanya Junhoe.

"Neh, tentu saja! Aku yakin jika June yang mengajariku!" Jinhwan berkata semangat.

Junhoe tersenyum lembut.

"Hyung.." panggilnya.

"Ne?" Jinhwan kembali mendekati Junhoe.

Dan sebelum Junhoe sempat mengontrol pergerakannya, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri untuk menarik tubuh mungil Jinhwan lalu mengecup dahi yang tertutup poni halus itu dengan bibirnya sekilas.

"Semoga berhasil besok." Junhoe kembali tersenyum.

"A-Ah ne, gomawo. Aku pulang dulu June!" Jinhwan membebaskan diri.

Dan pintu depan terbanting menutup.

Junhoe masih berdiri di tempatnya. Tidakkah ia salah melihat ketika Jinhwan melepaskan diri tadi wajahnya sedikit merona?

Namun akhirnya Junhoe menggeleng. Mungkin itu Cuma halusinasinya saja, pikir Junhoe acuh memasuki kamarnya.

...

...

Seminggu berikutnya yang merupakan minggu ujian nasional Junhoe benar-benar tidak mengontak Jinhwan demi tidak mengganggu juga tidak berkunjung ke rumahnya lagi dan bersikeras untuk belajar sendiri. Dan berkat itu Junhoe sama sekali tak tahu bagaimana perkembangan Jinhwan sekarang. Apakah ia mengalami kesulitan atau tidak dalam ujiannya.

Namun hari ini Jinhwan dan Junhoe berdiri berdampingan di papan pengumuman besar berisi nomor-nomor peserta ujian yang dinyatakan lulus.

"1243.. 1246.. 1250.. astaga ini dia 1254! AKU LULUS JUNE!"

Junhoe merentangkan kedua tangannya ketika Jinhwan berlari untuk memeluknya.

"Aku lulus! Aku lulus!" Jinhwan tak hentinya berseru.

Junhoe tersenyum. Ia merasakan hoodie bagian dadanya basah, dan ia mengelus perlahan bahu sempit Jinhwan untuk menenangkannya.

"Gomawo June, ini semua berkat bantuanmu." Jinhwan mengusap matanya yang basah dan tersenyum ketika mereka memisahkan diri.

"Tidak, kau sudah bekerja keras hyung." Junhoe mengelus lembut rambut Jinhwan yang terasa sehalus sutra saat membelai kulitnya.

Ya, mereka sudah berusaha keras. Junhoe sebagai pengajar yang setiap malam mendampingi Jinhwan belajar, serta Jinhwan yang mempunyai tekad dan kemauan keras untuk belajar. Dan mendapat hasil yang cukup memuaskan.

Kini tugas Junhoe telah berakhir. Seharusnya ia senang karena jam tidurnya dapat kembali normal seperti semula, namun mengapa ia justru merasa sedih?

Akankah ini akan menjadi pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Jinhwan?

...

...

Di hari perpisahan angkatan kelas 3 Jinhwan duduk bersama teman-temannya, Chansoo dan Yunhyeong. Hari ini para murid kelas 1 dan 2 yang mau berpartisipasi boleh memberikan pertunjukan perpisahan pada para anak-anak kelas 3, karena itu di tengah-tengah aula itu telah tersedia panggung besar yang dipakai untuk menampilkan pertunjukan.

Sejauh ini yang sudah ditampilkan adalah pertunjukan sulap, paduan suara dari klub musik, dan pidato dari perwakilan murid kelas 1 dan 2. Namun ketika itu Daesung-seongsaenim yang menjadi MC naik ke atas panggung.

"Kali ini akan ada pertunjukan solo spesial dari murid kelas 1-2."

Jinhwan langsung mengingat Junhoe karena 1-2 adalah kelas sahabatnya itu.

"Silahkan menyaksikan, murid tampan berkharisma dengan suara seksinya ini.. Goo Junhoe!"Daesung-seongsaenim berseru semangat.

Dan mata Jinhwan nyaris keluar dari rongganya saat sosok Junhoe yang dalam balutan jas dan dasi hitam keluar dari balik panggung. Junhoe tak pernah memberitahunya bahwa ia akan tampil dalam perpisahan!

"Annyeonghaseyo senior semuanya.." Suara berat Junhoe memenuhi aula itu dan beberapa yeoja berteriak.

Yah wajar sih, Junhoe itu sebenarnya cukup populer, belum lagi penampilannya hari ini yang terlihat sangat.. euhh.. sempurna.

"Aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu perpisahan untuk seseorang yang berada di antara kalian saat ini."

Para fans Junhoe semakin menjerit histeris, sementara Jinhwan sendiri dengan penasaran menebak-nebak siapa gerangan orang beruntung tersebut. Mungkinkah salah seorang yeoja di angkatannya.

Musik mulai bermain, dan suara berat Junhoe mulai menggema di aula luas itu.

(bayangin aja versi koreanya, ini aku translete biar ngefeel)

 **Ikon-MY TYPE(Indo Translete)**

 _ **Kau adalah tipeku, kau adalah tipeku**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bahkan jika kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa, aku punya perasaan**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dari kepalamu sampai jari-jari kakimu, semuanya**_

Jinhwan tersenyum kagum mendengar keindahan suara sahabatnya itu.

.

 _ **Sepatu di bawah pergelangan kaki kurusmu**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sebuah harmoni yang sempurna dengan kain jeans langsingmu**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Di bawah kerahmu yang sedikit besar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Rambut lurusmu yang jatuh, panjang begitu cantik**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Senyum mata malumu, ekspresi wajahmu saat kau bengong**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Semuanya terlihat begitu cantik bagiku, itu membuat hatiku gemetaran**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mengapa kau datang sekarang? Kau adalah tipeku**_

.

Namun tiba-tiba pandangan Jinhwan bertubrukan dengan Junhoe. Junhoe tersenyum lembut, amat lembut malah sehingga terlihat sangat tampan di mata Jinhwan.

 _._

 _ **oh oh senyum lembutmu**_ _ **  
**_ _ **oh oh matamu ketika kau melihat ke arahku**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tidak ada cacat di manapun**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tidak ada waktu untuk bosan, kau sempurna**_

.

Junhoe terus bernyanyi tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Jinhwan yang merasakan wajahnya tiba-tiba memanas.

.

 _ **oh oh suara imutmu**_ _ **  
**_ _ **oh oh kita semakin dekat**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mengapa kau datang sekarang?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cinta akhirnya datang padaku**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kau adalah tipeku, kau adalah tipeku**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bahkan jika kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa, aku punya perasaan**_ __

 _ **Dari kepalamu sampai jari-jari kakimu, semuanya**_

 _ **Kau adalah tipeku**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ketika aku melihatmu, aku begitu cemas ingin mendapatkanmu**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aku memikirkanmu bahkan tepat sebelum aku pergi tidur**_ _ **  
**_ _ **pow  
A babe, bisakah aku menanyakan sesuatu?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Di mana kau belajar bicara begitu elok?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **kau bekerja dan berjalan dan meludahkan kata-kata seperti bos**_ _ **  
**_ _ **wonder woman, pada kenyataannya kau begitu feminin**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Oh Kau memiliki perasaan sensual**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aku terpikat dengan mata memikatmu**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sentuhanmu yang detail**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tapi gerakan tubuhmu sedikit canggung, aku suka itu babe**_

 _._

Wajah Jinhwan kini mulai merona. Sebenarnya Junhoe menulis lagu itu tentang siapa? Kenapa liriknya terdengar begitu manis dan.. seperti menceritakan tentang dirinya?

.

 _ **oh oh senyum lembutmu**_ _ **  
**_ _ **oh oh matamu ketika kau melihat ke arahku**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tidak ada cacat di manapun**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tidak ada waktu untuk bosan, kau sempurna**_ _ **  
**_ _ **  
oh oh suara imutmu**_ _ **  
**_ _ **oh oh kita semakin dekat**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mengapa kau datang sekarang?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cinta akhirnya datang padaku**_

 _ **Kau adalah tipeku, kau adalah tipeku**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bahkan jika kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa, aku punya perasaan**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dari kepalamu sampai jari-jari kakimu, semuanya**_

 _ **Kau adalah tipeku**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ketika aku melihatmu, aku begitu cemas ingin mendapatkanmu**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aku memikirkanmu bahkan tepat sebelum aku pergi tidur**_

 _ **Aku sungguh menyukaimu**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bahkan ketika kau menguap kadang-kadang**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ini adalah gayaku**_

 _._

Jantung Jinhwan mulai menggila di kala Junhoe menyanyikan baris pertama bait itu sambil terus menatap ke arahnya intens. Ia seakan terhipnotis oleh mata gelap itu agar tak mengalihkan perhatiannya. __

 _ **Kita punya hubungan yang baik**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hatiku kewalahan**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Setiap kali kau memanggil namaku**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum**_

.

Junhoe mulai turun dari panggung, ia masih bernyanyi sambil semakin berjalan mendekati tempat di mana Jinhwan duduk, dan karena memang Jinhwan duduk di kursi yang cukup dekat dengan panggung, dalam sekejap saja Junhoe sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

. _  
_ _ **  
Kau adalah tipeku, kau adalah tipeku**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bahkan jika kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa, aku punya perasaan**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dari kepalamu sampai jari-jari kakimu, semuanya**_

 _._

Para penonton bersuit ketika Junhoe menarik Jinhwan sampai dalam posisi berdiri. Jinhwan malu bukan main, beratus pasang mata memandangnya namun yang membuat wajahnya kini terasa terbakar hanyalah sepasang onyx hitam yang memandangnya intens itu.

.

 _ **Kau adalah tipeku**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ketika aku melihatmu, aku begitu cemas ingin mendapatkanmu**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aku memikirkanmu bahkan tepat sebelum aku pergi tidur**_ _ **  
**_ _ **pow**_

 _ **Aku sungguh menyukaimu**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bahkan ketika kau menguap kadang-kadang**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ini adalah gayaku**_

 _._

Jinhwan membulatkan mata sipitnya ketika tiba-tiba Junhoe menyodorkan sebuket bunga mawar merah dari balik punggungnya. Ini sungguh manis, sepertinya orang-orang kini mulai tahu siapa orang spesial yang dimaksud Junhoe tadi. Dan lagi bukankah ini seperti pernyataan cinta secara tak langsung?

. _  
_ _  
_ _ **Kau adalah tipeku**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ketika aku melihatmu, aku begitu cemas ingin mendapatkanmu**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aku memikirkanmu bahkan tepat sebelum aku pergi tidur**_ _ **  
**_ _ **pow**_

 _ **Aku sungguh menyukaimu**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bahkan ketika kau menguap kadang-kadang**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ini adalah gayaku**_

 _._

Dan Junhoe tersenyum bahagia saat Jinhwan menerima mawar di tangannya dengan malu-malu. Dengan cepat, Junhoe melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping Jinhwan lalu berbisik seduktif dalam suara beratnya,

"Saranghae, hyung."

Jantung Jinhwan hampir meledak rasanya, apalagi ketika Junhoe membawanya ke dalam sebuah ciuman lembut, Jinhwan yakin jantungnya akan segera melompat keluar.

Sorakan riuh dan siulan bergema di aula luas itu. Junhoe memagut perlahan bibir tipis semanis madu milik Jinhwan, dan Jinhwan membalas agak canggung dengan lumatan amatir pada bibir bawah Junhoe. Perasaan bahagia membuncah menyelimuti sepasang kaum Adam yang saling memagut itu.

Junhoe melepaskan pagutannya dan tersenyum melihat wajah manis Jinhwan yang kini merah padam dan terengah-engah. Wajah cantik yang telah menjadi miliknya itu.

"Hyung.."

Perlahan wajah manis Jinhwan membalas sayu tatapan tajam Junhoe, dan ia tersenyum lembut.

"Nado saranghae, June."

Dan penyatuan bibir itu kembali terjadi, dengan pelukan yang sedikit lebih erat dan posesif dibandingkan yang pertama. Mereka memejamkan mata saling menikmati ciuman manis itu. Mereka tak peduli bahwa mereka masih berada di aula, dengan 500 lebih jumlah siswa. Bahkan saat lampu blitz kamera menghujani mereka. Segala jeritan, ucapan selamat, itu semua tenggelam oleh suara detak jantung Junhoe dan Jinhwan yang saling bersahutan.

 **END**

 **A.N:**

 **Hola, hai aku ngetik ini seharian dan agak buru-buru sama agak nekat jadi maaf ya kalo ambigu. Aku suka banget sama pair kopel ini dan jujur aku agak gk suka gitu sama pair Hanbin-Jinhwan. Bagiku, kopel di Ikon hanya Junhwan seoranggg**

 **Oh ya rekor nih nyampe 4k, greget bgt aku sampe bela2in begadang nyampe jam 1 padahal besoknya sekolah(sigh)**

 **Ya udah deh gitu aja mian kalo banyak typo ini gk sempet aku edit soalnya.**

 **RnR please!**

 **(25 September 2015)**


End file.
